Mesh networks comprise a plurality of interconnected mesh network switches. Each of the mesh network switches has one or more available paths to each of the other mesh network switches. A first mesh network switch may send a data packet to any of the other mesh network switches. For example, the data packet may travel along any one of the available paths from the first mesh network switch to a second mesh network switch.
The first and second mesh network switches exchange meshing cost protocol packets to test the available paths between the first and second mesh network switches. The meshing cost protocol packets test the performance of each path, such as the number of hops in the path, link speed of the path, and the like. In one example, the first and second mesh network switches periodically exchange the meshing cost protocol packets to periodically determine the cost of each path. The first and second mesh network switches in one example exchange the meshing cost protocol packets every thirty seconds. In another example, the first network switches and second mesh network switches exchange the meshing cost protocol packets upon a change in the mesh network. After sending the meshing cost protocol packets, the first mesh network switch determines one path of the available paths that has the lowest cost (e.g., highest performance) based on the results of the meshing cost protocol packets. If the first mesh network switch sends a data packet to the second mesh network switch during a specific interval, then the first mesh network switch employs the one path that has the lowest cost during that specific interval.
If the one path that has the lowest cost during that specific interval fails, then the first and second mesh network switches in one example must again exchange cost packets through each of the available paths between the first and second mesh network switches to find a substitute path that has the lowest cost. The first mesh network switch then may send a data packet to the second mesh network switch along the substitute path that now has the lowest cost during that specific interval.